1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to an improvement in luggage and methods of manufacturing luggage.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known to manufacture luggage with surface panels of decorative designs. Typically, this is done using a fabric of cloth into which the design is woven. The fabric may be impregnated with plastic or rubberized material where the fabric is initially made with the desired design. Various types of flexible plastic or rubber, canvas or nylon material are also used. For example, reference is made U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,908 (Shyr et al). The disclosure in that patent is incorporated herein in its entirety. Other patents of background interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,147,089 (Godshaw et al), 4,325,469 (Gurian) and 6,637,562 (Oh), the disclosures in which are incorporated herein in their entireties.
It has occurred to the present inventor that common street graffiti designs would make attractive patterns for luggage material. However, there has not heretofore been available an economical method of transferring such designs to material that can be used for luggage.